plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Aerostatic Gondola
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (PvZH). |other special = Calls airplanes that summons Lost Pilot Zombies |first seen = Lost City - Day 32 Modern Day - Day 34 Arena - Week 71 |flavor text = After repeated failures with variously robotic engines of destruction, Dr. Zomboss decided to go with a kinder, more eco-friendly lighter-than-air-option to sow disaster and discord.}} Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is the boss of Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears on Lost City - Day 32 and possibly Modern Day - Day 34. Occasionally, it will drop sandbags on flame trap tiles to burn a lane specified to it. Occasionally, Lost Pilot Zombies will drop on the lawn and an airplane shadow can be seen passing the lawn, suggesting that it is the one delivering them. In Arena, defeating the Aerostatic Gondola will award 10000 points, increasing by 10000 points each time the Aerostatic Gondola is defeated. Higher leagues will increase a multiplier for points scored, with a maximum of 5x in Jade league. Origins It is based on a gondola, a traditional Venetian flat-bottomed rowing boat. It appears to be steampunk inspired, keeping with the Victorian theme of this world. Almanac entry Stages Strategies :See Lost City - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34. Only use the boulder as your last resort option as it will take out the plants in the process. Remember that when Zombot Aerostatic Gondola summons the Lost Pilot Zombies, they have a chance of activating the boulder trap. It is especially useful against dense and difficult zombies like Excavator Zombie, Parasol Zombie, Lost Pilot Zombie, and Bug Zombie as their armor and speed make it tough to kill them. In Arena, Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is deadlier due to the fact that its ability to activate fire traps and summoning zombie backups are more frequent. Use close combat plants such as Wasabi Whip or Bonk Choy near and underneath it by 3x3 squares. Utilize powerful explosives such as Grapeshot and Bombegranate underneath it once it wipes out your arsenal with the fire trap activated on any random lane. Audio Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombot_AeroGondola_Trailer.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola seen in the Lost City part 2 trailer Zombot_AG_Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot_AG_Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Sandbag icon.png|Almanac icon 2015-06-25.jpg|Defeated Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Screenshot_2015-06-27-16-12-32-1.png|Dr. Zomboss' body fully shown ZombotAeroGondola-Defeated.png|When Dr. Zomboss is defeated, he is covered by Zombot's balloon and tries to escape zomboss airplane attack.png|Dr. Zomboss summoning Lost Pilot Zombies. Notice the airplane shadow on the ground. GondolaAd.png|The advertisement after the level Aerodurianglitch.jpg|Zombot being attacked by Endurian after crashing down ZombotAerostaticGondolaBattlez.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola in Arena EnlightenmintsBOSSFIGHTTournament.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola in an advertisement of Enlighten-mint's BOSS FIGHT Tournament in Arena HDZombotAerostaticGondol2a.png|HD Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Zombot_Aerostatic_Gondola HD.png|Another HD of Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Chinese version Zombot Aerostatic Gondola in Snow Level Icon.png|The Zombot Aerostatic Gondola being snowed over Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defeat Zombot Aerostatic Gondola - Lost City Day 32 (Ep.236)|By Trivia *This is the only boss to have a unique theme. It is a remixed version of the first phase theme. *It is the first Zombot that does not have robotic eyes. In fact, it does not have any moving eyes at all. *When Dr. Zomboss is defeated in the last phase, he is seen trying to get out due to the fact that it is covered by the Zombot's balloon. *Its almanac entry references previous Zomboss fights, which typically involved robots. **These could be the Zombots from the other worlds. *Though it is still named as "Zombot," this invention seems to be an airship rather than a robot. **However, it could be considered a robot as it has mechanical parts. *When Dr. Zomboss calls for Lost Pilot Zombies dropping to the lawn, the shadow created by the plane above has a strong resemblance to the shadow created by Zomboss Dark Dragon's opening animation. *It is very similar to the airship used in the film ''The Mummy Returns. *Since the 3.9.1 update, when Dr. Zomboss calls the airplane, Lost Pilot Zombies appear after the airplane's shadow has been through the lawn. In addition, the sound when the plane enters on the lawn was removed. The sound effect was added back in the 5.3.1 update. **Also for some reason, it starts up with Zomboss already pulling the lever down. *There's a glitch that if you have already battled this boss and you closed the app and opened it again, when you enter the Almanac, you will not find this zombie's data in it. It will only appear after you defeat it again. *There is a glitch involving the lane clear attack. Sometimes, the Zombot will drop a bag of sand to the left of the proper trap tile, causing nothing to happen. This is caused when an Imp Porter drops his pack within the bag-dropping range, when he is defeated fast enough (usually due to a Red Stinger's Plant Food effect). **This pack is often destroyed before Zomboss lands the bag of sand on it, but if it isn't, it will be destroyed by the bag. **This can also be triggered if an Excavator Zombie shovels a plant and throws it onto the eighth column. **Sometimes this glitch would always happen in the Chinese version. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Lost City - Day 32 *Modern Day - Day 34 *Lost Pilot Zombie *Zombots ru:Аэростатическая_зомбот-гондола fr:Gondole Aérostatique Zombot Category:Bosses Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Flying zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Zombots